1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to an electrical receptacle or switch mounted in a wall-mounted electrical junction box and, more particularly, to facilitating the preparation of one or more electrical lead wires to be connected to one or more electrical terminations on the receptacle or switch.
2. Description of Related Art
In order to connect an electrical lead wire to a termination on an electrical device such as a receptacle or switch mounted in a wall junction box, it is known, for example, from U.S. Pat. Nos. 698,567; 2,620,692 and 3,180,184 to use a separate wire stripper tool, such as a knife, razor blade, wire stripper or cutting pliers, to strip electrical insulation off the lead wire. It is also known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,877,924 to incorporate a wire stripper in a wire connector or nut used to splice wires together.
After the insulation has been stripped from the lead wire, it is known to bend its conductive core into a loop for encircling a termination screw on the device. Again, it is known to use separate tools, such as needlenose pliers, for this purpose, and also it is known from U.S. Pat. No. 2,317,382 to use the plastic body of an electrical receptacle to form the loop.